This invention relates generally to communication systems and, more particularly, to an automobile communication system that utilizes input from an automobile cruise control, accelerator, and brake systems to activate, deactivate, and control a cruise control light positioned on or in proximity to the automobile's rear window brake light. The present system also enables the cruise control system of one vehicle to communicate with and be synchronized with the cruise control system of another vehicle such that speed variations by a leading car may me mimicked by a following car.
Automobile cruise control systems have become standard on modern automobiles. Such systems enable drivers to maintain a consistent speed without manipulating the accelerator or brake pedals. Of course, there are occasions when the cruise control must be turned off such as when traffic is heavy or when rapid braking is needed due to speed variations of other vehicles. Another difficulty with cruise control is that other drivers are unable to discern if another vehicle is using its cruise control. In other words, other drivers might change their own driving behavior if they know that a surrounding vehicle is using cruise control and, as a result, may not be as quick to respond to sudden speed variations of other vehicles.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have an automobile communication system that energizes a light positioned near a rear window brake light when the vehicle cruise control system is activated. Further, it would be desirable to have an automobile communication system that transmits a signal for receipt by surrounding vehicles indicating that the transmitting automobile is utilizing cruise control. In addition, it would be desirable to have an automobile communication system having a cruise control that may be synchronized with the cruise control of a nearby automobile.